The King's Obsession
by SnowWhiteWonderland
Summary: We killed one horrible king,and gave way to an even worse one." Amelia was responsible for the accident that gave him untold power. Now he will stop at nothing to posses her. Rated M for some content.


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing (except the oc) all rights reserved. I hope you enjoy it. Please excuse any grammar and/or spelling errors. I'm having problems with spell check.

Chapter 1: The regilection of battle

She rememered the flames engulfing the small village, The smell of sweat and blood that tainted the soil. Even though she was only at the tender age of fifteen she could feel the scorching heat as it lapped at the thatched roofs.

She remembered how the soldiers came charging to her small, primative town, their tyranious king Fryne leading with his golden crown with the single hawk feather. She hid in the tower with her little sister Kara, who was nine years old (AN: i know in the movie she was older, but for all proposes she's nine. Don't like it then TOO BAD!!) , and watched as their father, the rebel leader, fight with the power of england compared the simple farmer.

Kara clung to clung to her back tightly as the little girl squeezed the ebony strands of hair that was in her grasp. "Sister i'm frightened." the child whimpered burying her face into her sister's back.

Amelia sighed, she had to be strong for Kara. Showing fear now would only lead to her panicking. "It'll be fine Kara....." the young girl paused as she saw the villagers take Fryne off his horse and beat him to death, then leaving his body to rot.

Looking down at her sister Amelia smiled "The king is dead Kar! (Not a typo) The villagers killed him do you know what that means?" she exclaimed. The little girl looked at her " What?" "It means we're free!" "FREE!" the child exclaimed, getting up and jumping around the confined space.

Standing up, the older girl went quickly over to the other "Kara Calm yourself before you fa-AHH!!"

While trying to get her sister Amelia was accidently pushed off tower into something....more likely someone. Turing around; she gasped. There impaled in the chest with a spike was a boy. He was a few years older then her. His hair had a sandy color that fell a few inches above his shoulders. He was adorned with white clothing and a small chest plate that looked like it was made for sparing practice. It had a family crest on it. She frozen... the crest on the chest plate matched the insignia of that of King Fryne's house.

'Oh gods!!' she thought 'I have just impaled the king's son!' frozen to the ground, only able to watch as he pulled himself off sharp spike out of himself and slowly turned .

Einon could not believe what was happening. His father was dead. he was walking away when a force shoved him forward onto a wooden spike that pierced him deeply, only to pull it out slowly and turn to see a beautiful girl.

She long hair was almost as dark as night. It flowed freely around her as the wind combed through it. Her eyes were mixture of green and blue. The color remined him of crisp, clear river water. The expression she wore was that of pure terror and shock. By her way of dress he could tell she was a peasent. Boy's pants and an overly large tunic that was held securely closed by a long, tattered piece of cloth. All of the articles were the colors of earth. (AN: What is meant by the colors of earth is greens and browns. As for which article of clothing is which color, use your imagination.)

The mind could not register the pain as the only thought that ran through his mind was that she looked like an.....Earth fey.

His mother was a celt so she believed in all that things about fairies and dragons and all that nonsense. He remembered when he was younger she told him that the fey were beautiful creatures, but the earth fey were the most powerful and healed the earth and its more he thought about it the more the pain in his chest became more and more fequent.

Einon stepped toward the girl. One of his hands reaching out to her, while the other clutched his father's crown to his bleeding chest. Every step he took she seemed to step back, afraid of what he might do to her. He almost was close enough to touch her when a knight wearing all black came ridding a horse quickly galloped to them and pulled him onto the saddle.

Not seeming to notice the girl the knight as he dug his heels into the horse's side and started to ride north to king Fryne's castle. As they rode away she could hear the man trying to soothe the boy loudly

"I am here Einon, I am here my king."

As they got farther and farther away Amelia was able to breath as her suspicions were confirmed. That boy was the kings son, and she could have fately injured him.

'Oh no, What if he comes looking for me for revenge.' her mind raced. 'What if he dies and they charge me with his murder!

Amelia went pale, the knight had seen her! If asked he could identify her. Terror ripped through her as she thought of all the things that could happen. She came to when her father walked toward her. His brown, graying, hair matted to his head with blood and sweat. his tunic covered in blood. They had won.

Standing infront of her he asked in a worried tone, "Amelia, my child, what is wrong?" She up at him with eyes watery with tears as she suddenly came forward and hugged him tightly. Raising herself, she whispered softly into his ear, her sobbing getting louder with every word, "I have sentenced us all to dead. I think i killed the King's son. I-i accidently him empaled him on a wooden spike."

Sobbing into his shirt as he consoled her he sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have let you and your sister stay here, but do not worry dear heart Fryne's lackys will be so preoccupied with seeing to Einon's wound to find out what happened or who did it."

The watery eyed girl protested "But what if he dies father or tells them what happened surel-" "You needn't worry about that." He cut in, putting a hand under her chin so she looked him in the eyes. A grin lit up his face. "Now let's go find get your sister and go home and celebrate the victory,hmm."

She smiled through the falling tears. "Yes let's go." That night was spent in the town square with music, dancing, and drinking. During that night she laughed and forgot all the hardships in the world and had fun with my family and neighbors. They all fell to bed early in the morning savoring the sweet victory of conquering the evil Fryne, little did they know that they had gotten rid of on horrible king and gave way to an even worse one.

End of chapter one.

So, did you love it? Hate it? Let me know. REVIEW my lovies!!!


End file.
